


Lost in the Woods

by TenaciousTempest



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Pining, Someone get this boy some therapy, Stream of Consciousness, alucards very sad sad month, no but for real so much angst, that one time the ot3 broke up, the seven stages of grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenaciousTempest/pseuds/TenaciousTempest
Summary: Alucard attempts to process his life post-Dracula.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sumi/Taka, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Kudos: 13





	Lost in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> You know in the song Breath by Anna Nalick where she's like "If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer Inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to," well, this fic is like that. I wrote it because I needed it outside of me. So now you all get to enjoy it, but not too much, because its very sad. Fic starts at the end of season two and covers till the end of season three.

Alucard did not remember when he came to the conclusion that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sypha and Trevor. The idea had developed in his head as organically as breathing, and once it was there it was as if it had always been there. The three of them, against the world, together. All those nights on the road they slept pressed against one another for warmth, they never spoke about what their future held. How could they plan out their lives when they could have easily died fighting Dracula? But Alucard knew that regardless of the outcome he wanted to spend it with them. And now he was here, his father dead at their hands, and they were gone. Alive, but gone.

He’d accepted their reasoning at first, of course. It had made sense at the time, even if it left him feeling empty. “My childhood home, and your childhood home,” Trevor had said to him. Dracula’s castle and the Belmont Hold were one now. He’d come to the conclusion that somehow that meant their futures were one as well, and his staying behind was a means to protect said future. He’d repair the castle and the hold and the three of them would live comfortably together in the middle of the woods. It was wishful thinking.

At first the time alone had come as a blessing. He still needed to process his mother’s death and the horrors that had followed it. He couldn't start his future until he emotionally unpacked his past. However, as the loneliness took hold of him, he started to realize that maybe he couldn’t do it on his own. He saw the shade of his mother in every empty room, teaching him about different chemical reactions, or reading him books. The specter of his father was no better. They only further reminded him of the life that he had been robbed of.

He set himself to work as a distraction. He passed the time cleaning up broken glass, reorganizing the countless books that had been knocked from their shelves, and just generally cleaning up the mess a host of vampires had wrought on the castle over the last year. It was dirty work, but it kept his mind busy. This strategy worked for a bit, until he found himself idly making two distinctly familiar looking dolls out of scraps he’d collected. Suddenly the loneliness came rushing back to him, as black and endless as the doll’s button eyes.

He wondered where they were, his chosen companions. Were they safe, or had they been struck down by a rogue night creature? It was preposterous, but surely he would have felt it had they been dealt mortal harm. Belnades and Belmont, on wild adventures, keeping each other safe.

Were they happy out there, and if so were his feeling selfish? They were making the world a safer place, he should be proud of them. The guilt did not stop his mind from wandering though. When they pressed together for warmth in the night, did his absence make a difference, were they colder without him?

If they’d asked, he would have gone with them. He would have dropped all of his commitments and dedicated the next 40 years of his life to them and them alone. Old age would eventually pry them away from him, but he was sure he could convince the two, in time, to let him turn them. Tempting Sypha with the promise of being able to tell her people’s stories forever would be easy. Trevor, as always, would be the difficult one. But there he was, being selfish again. If they wanted to stay human, inherently abandoning him in death, then that was acceptable too.

Had he simply aggrandized his significance in their lives? He was probably no more than a footnote in their love story. It wasn't jealousy he was grappling with, of that he was sure. He thought the feeling was closer to abandonment, possibly even betrayal. These feelings were baseless. They couldn’t knowingly abandon him if they were unaware of his feelings. Sometimes the best kind of love language is actual conversation, but he had been silent.

Maybe this was all for the better. While he’d felt an immediate connection with Sypha, his relationship with Trevor had started out tumultuous at best. He thought they had bonded, that they had formed some sort of mutual, but silent, level of respect and adoration for one another. In retrospect he was probably just projecting. Trevor had only ever shown any real drive for liquor and violence. The dawning realization that he had abandoned him left Alucard feeling like a means to an end for Belmont. Ultimately he was a tool to defeat Dracula, and a nuisance during the trio’s intimate moments.

It was only when Sumi and Taka stumbled into his life that Alucard was able to find a reprieve from the thoughts that consumed him. Admittedly, he was wary of the two. They were self professed vampire hunters, and they were pointing their weapons at him when they first met. But his desire for companionship, and to a larger extent his longing to feel needed, convince him to let the pair into his home.

Suddenly he didn’t have the time to feel sad. The duo consumed all of his waking moments. They always had questions for him. They wanted to know about his past, his motivations, about the castle. They expressed genuine interest in the things that he had to say. Their relationship wasn't about where the three were headed, it was in the everyday. With that in mind he made it his goal to make the everyday extraordinary.

Alucard delighted them with the wonders of the castle, eventually he even showed them the Belmont Hold. He had outfitted the hold with an elevator and equipped it with electric lights. While all of this had initially been done to please Trevor, his new companions were now reaping the benefit. They read together under the glow of “lightning” as Taka called it. Alucard no longer considered the hold to be a monument for his scorned love, but a place of hope. He was filling it with memories of his new friends, and by proxy filling the hollow sections of his heart.

He hadn’t interpreted their relationship as romantic. Sumi and Taka had each other, and to the best of his knowledge it had always been that way. He’d made this mistake once before, he wouldn't make it again, so he was happy enough to just revel in their company. That's why it caught him wholly off guard when they entered his chambers one night, lust in their eyes and rope in their hands.

They fell upon him. His jaw dropped as their robes fell. Their bodies were perfectly toned from years of combat, and this was reflected in how gracefully they moved. The pair was perfectly in sync, their attack effortlessly coordinated.

Alucard was overwhelmed. Physically, he felt alive. It was as if every nerve in his body was standing at attention. Sumi and Taka devoted all of their attention to him, and there was nary an inch of him that wasn't being taken care of. He melted into the experience, eager to receive them. He was desperate to be touched, to be loved.

Emotionally, however, he was in turmoil. All he could think of was Trevor and Sypha. He had never been the sole focus of their attention, he had always been the one doing the kissing and kneading. And yet here he was now, in the middle, the one being worshipped. The experience brought him to tears, which inevitably made him feel foolish, he should be enjoying himself. Sumi looked up at him, noting how he wept, and gingerly wiped the moisture away. She kept her eyes locked on his as she artfully sucked on his nipple. Taka began sucking elsewhere, immediately distracting Alucard from the thoughts that ailed him.

It was in this distraction that tragedy struck. He initially mistook the metal bindings for an escalation in intimacy, but when the searing pain started he realized that was not the case. In just a moment he was completely bound, helplessly thrashing beneath Sumi and Taka, the silver keeping both his body and his vampiric abilities restrained. It took no time at all for the lust in their eyes to be replaced with sadness.

They explained that together they would unlock the secrets of the castle, which they believed he was hiding from him. The world had worn them down to the point that they didn’t trust him, didn’t interpret his hospitality as genuine. So, daggers in hand, they decided to kill him. Their affection had been a ruse. He implored them to stop, begged them to see that he was different, but they had made a decision, and now he had to make his.

On instinct he defended himself. He looked away as his sword halted their attack. Their deaths only took seconds, and were nigh on painless, but he couldn’t bear to watch. Although he would have to dispose of their bodies, watching them gasp for their last lungfuls of breath required more than he had in him. That's when the crying started again.

Blood on his face, he was met with two diametrically opposed feelings. Within him warred all consuming panic and a terrifying yet serene acceptance of how humans worked. He was suddenly forced to face the fact that he would always be alone. Like Sumi and Taka, the world was out to get him. In the end people were always going to use him and then abandon him. Similar to defending himself with his sword, he would have to harden his heart if he wanted to survive.

He would not allow himself to be hurt again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> As always, a special shout out to my beta Shadobone, who I strong armed into watching the most recent season explicitly so they could yell at me about my penchant for fragmented sentences.


End file.
